Warrior Cat Lemons
by WarriorCatLemmons
Summary: It is what the title says! These are my first lemons! If you don't like them, don't read them! Beware, all she-cat enter at your own risk! This might have rape in it if some of you suggest that! I do take oc's!
1. HollyxFallen (love)

**ooh! My first lemon! Please, no flames, and if you want your oc's, or just book characters in these, just fill out this:**

 **Cat #1:**

 **#1's gender:**

 **Cat #2:**

 **#2's gender:**

 **Cat #3(optional):**

 **#3's gender(only fill this out if you want a #3):**

 **Situation (unless you want me to come up with it! x3):**

 **Love, lust, or rape:**

Hollyleaf lay in her nest in the tunnels, she was in heat. She hated this! Why now of all times? She gave a frustrated sigh as Fallen Leaves walked into the tunnel. Hollyleaf just hoped that he didn't sent her heat sent... She saw that Fallen Leaves had a mouse in his jaws. "Is that for me?" Hollyleaf asked, hungry. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of the mouse.

"Yes, it is!" Fallen Leaves purred. He dropped the mouse at Hollyleaf's paws, pausing for a moment, then got a suductive look on his face. Hollyleag gulped, he had picked up her heat sent. "D-do you need _help?"_ Fallen Leaves asked awkwardly. Hollyleaf looked at him, she saw his member starting to come out of it's sheath. It was huge! Looking at it made Hollyleaf get wet. _No! This can't be happening..._ But it was.

Hollyleaf sighed, actually wanting that dick inside of her. "Yes, I do want some help.." Hollyleaf purred, a little bit suductive herself. Fallen Leaves looked at her with lust.

"Well, good then!" Fallen Leaves said, showing her his huge cock. "Can you help me get the whole thing out?" he purred. Hollyleaf looked surprised, there was no way that was going to fit into her...

"It's not all the way out!" Hollyleaf's mouth nearly dropped to the ground. Hollyleaf was impressed by the size of his member. Fallen Leaves shoved it towards her, Hollyleaf knew what to do next. She took the member into her mouth and expertly twirled and swirled her tongue around it. Fallen Leaves moaned in pleasure and Hollyleaf could feel it growing. She looked at it and saw that it was now at it's full-size and Fallen Leaves now had a full erection. He shoved it in deeper into her mouth, forcing her to deep-throat it.

"Oh... this feels to so good..." Fallen Leaves moaned in between groans of pleasure. Finally, he pulled it out of her mouth and looked at her, waiting for her to get into a mating crouch. Hollyleaf stuck her rump in the air and wagged it sexily.

"I know you wanna fuck this baby..." Hollyleaf meowed suductively. Fallen Leaves stared hungrily at her and mounted her, thrusting his member into her pussy. "Oh... yeah baby!" Hollyleaf yowled as Fallen Leaves hit her g-spot. He thrust in and out of her continuously with his already throbbing dick. Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves yowled each others' names in between moans. Hollyleaf was surprised that the barbs on his member wen't hurting her as much as Birchfall's had when he showed her how to mate and got a little carried away.

Fallen Leaves continued to hit her g-spot again and again. "I'm gonna cum!" the yowled together and Fallen Leaves cummed deep inside of her. She cummed, too, all over him. Hollyleaf greedily licked up it and licked her lips. "We should do this again sometime..." Fallen Leaves purred and thrust his cock back into her pussy. Together, they collapsed and fell asleep still connected, and tired from all the fucking.


	2. Jay,Lion,BramblexLeaf (rape)

Brambleclaw turned aronund in shock to look at Leafpool, eventually, his shock turned into anger, Leafpool was going to pay.

After the gathering was over and everyone was back in their own territories Brambleclaw trotted over to Jayfeather. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Brambleclaw growled mockingly. Jayfeather looked up and scowled.

"Yes, in fact, lets get Lionblaze to go along..." Jayfeather said maliciously. The two toms padded over to Lionblaze. Lionblaze glared at them.

"What do you want?" He growled. Then, Jayfeather winked at him and Lionblaze nodded in satisfaction. "Finally, it's time!" Lionblaze growled and looked over at Leafpool, alone at the other side of the clearing. "Jayfeather, you go lure her away, and Brambleclaw and me will wait in the forest, you can follow our sent trail." Lionblaze commanded.

"Yes..." Jayfeather growled and walked over to Leafpool. Jayfeather could smell Leafpool's heat sent now, perfect. "Hey, Leafpool, I need to talk to you..." Jayfeather said in the most innocent voice he could muster. Leafpool looked at him hopfully. She nodded and the two walked out of camp.

"We're really deep in the forest, Jayfeather..." Leafpool looked fearful. Jayfeather huffed. Leapool glanced uneasily from side to side.

"Would you stop that!" Jayfeather growled. "I just need to talk to you, not ambush you!" he snapped. Leafpool relaxed and followed him more. Jayfaether followed the two toms' sent trails over to a huge oak tree. When Brambleclaw and Lionblaze saw Leafpool, they surounded her. Leafpool gasped in surprise.

"W-what are you going to do?!" Leafpool suttured in fear.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find that out soon enough..." Lionblaze said, his member sliding out at the heat sent. Leafpool gulped, knowing what the toms ment.

 **Leafpool's POV**

They couldn't do this to her! Jayfeather was a medicine cat! And she wasn't anymore... Leafpool tried to back up, but bumped into Jayfeather, giving him a full whiff of heat sent. Jayfeather groaned at the sent and his member started to grow. Brambleclaw's as well did, too. Lionblaze shoved Leafpool down into a hunting crouch and shoved his member in Leafpool's mouth.

"Suck it, bitch!" he hissed. Leafpool gagged on the huge member as Brambleclaw mounted her. tears started to stream down Leafpool's eyes as she knew what was going to happen next. Brambleclaw thrust in and out of her mercilessly, his barbs tearing up her pussy. Jayfeather started to fuck her tail hole. All the toms let out moan of pleasure, but Leafpool was only feeling pain.

"Oh, you're so tight..." Brambleclaw said. "Now talk dirty to me, whore!" he hissed.

"I l-like your huge dick in my pussy, fuck me harder! Deeper! Faster!" Leafpool meowed, shocked at herself for enjoying this. She wanted to desperatly yowl to the stars, but she couldn't over Lionblaze's huge dick. She amaturely swirled her tongue around it, giving Lionblaze the least amount of pleasure she could.

"I want the pussy now!" Lionblaze growled and shoved his dick out of Leafpool's mouth. Leafpool cummed on Brambleclaw. "You're enjoying this, you slut!" Brambleclaw hissed and disconnected his dick from her pusssy. Leafpool continued to sob. Brambleclaw got her tail hole, Lionblaze got her pussy, and now she was giving Jayfeather a blowjob.

"That's it, suck it you toy!" Jayfeather yowled. Leafpool cried out in pain as the barbs of Lionblaze's dick tore her up. Jayfeather cummed in her mouth and Leafpool tried not to swallow it. "SWALLOW IT!" Jayfeather hissed and shoved his member deeper into Leafpool's mouth, making her deep-throat it. The toms rotated again, this time Brambleclaw getting a blowjob, Jayfeather fucking her pussy, and Lionblaze at her tail hole. Leafpool sobbed uncontrolably. Finally, when all the toms had climaxed, They glared at her.

"You won't tell anyone this happened, bitch, or else we can do it again, sometime!" Brambleclaw threatened. They left Leafpool lying there, in a pool of her own blood

-six moons later-

Leafpool had three kits, one for each father. One gray and white tabby, which she named Gorsekit, a dark tabby, which she named Emberkit, and finally, a golden tabby tom, which she had named Clawkit.


	3. Bramble,Jay,LionxLeaf,Squirrel (rape)

p style="text-align: center;"strongYay! Another! This one was suggested by jayfeather11! (as was the last one, just forgot to say that! x3)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNext up: AburnsoulxDarkstar/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongLeafpool's POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Leafpool watched her kits play. Oh how could she even live with these kits?! They reminded her every time she looked at them of the time Linblaze, Jayfeather, and Brambleclaw raped her. She sighed and watched them play. She really felt the urge to tell someone about the raping. She knew what would happen if she did though... But, what was the chance that they would overhear? She padded over to Squirrelfligh who was eating a piece of fresh kill by herself. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I need to tell you something..." Leafpool whispered in Squirrelflight's ear. Squirrelflight looked curious. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What is it?" she whsipered back. Leafpool took a deep breath, the truth was going to come out. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Y-you know the kits, right?" Leafpool asked Squirrelflight hesitantly. Squirrelflight nodded. "Well... those are not Spiderlegs..." Squirrelflight's eyes widened in surprise, but before Squirrelflight could say anything Leafpool stepped in. "I-I was raped by.." Leafpool took another deep breath. "Brambleclaw, Lionblaze and Jayfeather..." Leafpool let the truth slide out. She felt relieved now./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What!?" Squirrelflight exclaimed. Jayfeather, who had been in the clearing sorting out his herbs for them to dry from the recent rain, turned his head to them. emOh no! No! Squirrelfligh! /emShe knew what was going to happen next. Jayfeather walked over to Lionblaze and Brambleclaw. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongLionblaze's POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jayfeather walked over to him. "What?" Lionblaze asked, Jayfeather looked angry. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Brambleclaw, can you organize a herb gathering patrol?" Jayfeather winked when he said that. Brambleclaw seemed to get it and walked over to Leafpool and Squirrelflight. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""You guys up for a herb collecting patrol?" Brambleclaw asked, almost the whole clan was in the clearing, and if they said no, someone would suspect something. Leafpool and Squirrelflight looked scared, but they both nodded, it was no point to escape, not with ThunderClan's strongest warriors, and one powerful medicine cat. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"They walked out of the camp, the sisters in the middle of the patrol. Lionblaze took the back of the patrol, checking that the she-cats were in heat. The sent of it made his member grow. Jayfeather and Brambleclaw were at the front of the patrol, looking for a good place to mate. Finally, when Lionblaze found one, he called out, "Over here seems like a good spot!" he growled, looking at the she-cats. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Squirrelflight looked like she was going to run away, but before she could, Brambleclaw shover her down into a mating crouch and shoved his member into Squirrelflight's mouth. "Suck it, bitch!" he hissed and Squirrelflight obeyed. Lionblaze walked over to Leafpool, his member trailing on the ground. Leafpool cowered before him, arching her back. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Come on, already!" Lionblaze hissed impatiently. Leafpool flinched and got into a mating crouch. Lionblaze turned to look over at Jayfeather pumping in and out of Squirrelfligh before shoving his member into Leafpool's mouth. "You better please me, you whore!" Lionblaze hissed. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongJayfeather's POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He was thrusting in and out of Squirrelfligh when the sudden thought hit him. emThis is wrong! Why did I ever do this? What's wrong with me! /emJayfeather paused, giving Squirrelflight a little bit of time to relax. "Wanting to switch already?!" Mused Breambleclaw and walked over and shoved him aside so that Brambleclaw could have her core. Jayfeather looked on in guilt at the scared Leafpool and Squirrelflight. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""After this, we're going to kill you two sluts!" Brambleclaw hissed. emNo! He can't do that! /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"/emWait, guys, um.. I Can smell someone coming!" Jayfeather lied, he needed to get Brambleclaw and Lionblaze away from the sisters so that they wouldn't get raped anymore. Raping was wrong. And it was a horrible thing to do. Especially if you did it to someone just because they made a mistake... /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Let's go!" Brambleclaw growled and he and Lionblaze took off back to camp. Jayfeather turned to the sisters. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Are you two OK?" he asked them. Squirrelflight looked at him in fear. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""W-what do you want from us now?" she asked him, sobbing. Jayfeather looked at the sobbing sisters in sympathy. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""OK, lets go back to camp, where you'll be safe," Jayfeather whispered. "I'm really sorry..." Jayfeather was beyond sorry, so sorry he couldn't describe how sorry he was. They shakily walked back to camp, the she-cats saying nothing. Jayfeather was sad. He had raped somone, and that was wrong. He sighed and wen't back to him den, thoughts full of guilt. At least he had saved them. /p 


End file.
